The Other Rossi
by thewritestuff247
Summary: This ismy first Criminal Minds fanfic. We meet a family member of Rossi's, don't want to give to much away. Don't own Criminal Minds I WISH! but I own my OFC


The Other Rossi

As she walked in she scanned the room for the most approachable looking person, she quickly spotted a good looking young guy with longish golden brown hair and an introverted posture. He looked up as she approached.

"Hi, I'm looking for Agent Rossi." She said smiling warmly

"That's his office." He replied and pointed

"Thanks." She said as she began to walk away.

She knocked on the doorframe and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

She didn't say anything as she entered and waited for the man to look up.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" he asked as he got up and rounded his desk

"Hi, Uncle David, I though I'd see if my favourite uncle was free for lunch." She explained as they hugged. Hearing the words 'favourite uncle' he immediately knew there was something else, he looked at her questioningly until she began again.

"Okay, okay I also need a favour; did I mention lunch is on me?" she said with a big grin

"Oh boy, what do you need?"

Before she was able to reply a woman with short blonde hair stuck her head in the door.

"Rossi, we may have a case, sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something." She said

"It's ok, I'll be right there." He said and she left.

"Walk with me." He said as they left his office

"Ok, well you see I got a new apartment, and spent my entire savings on the deposit, I was supposed to move in today, but now we've been told we won't be able to move in for at least two weeks probably more, meanwhile I have no where to live and all of my things are at the moving company's storage place which is costing me money I don't really have." At this point Rossi realised Lizzie was a little upset.

"And you can't go back to your old place?" he asked trying to get the whole picture.

"No, I can't, because the new tenants moved in today."

By this time they were standing in a conference with a large round table and a big screen on one wall and six other people were also in the room listening to their entire conversation.

"Its ok, you can stay with me in the spare room as long as you need." He said as he pulled keys from his pocket.

"Here, take this and get yourself a copy cut." He said as he handed her the key he had taken off the ring.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I suppose I should introduce you to the team, everybody this is my niece Lizzie, Lizzie this is…"

"Let me guess." She said as she looked at each person in the room.

First she turned to a curvy woman in a bright dress and pigtails holding a pen with a fluffy top.

"You must be the wacky, fun and kind tech analyst Penelope Garcia." The woman nodded and they shook hands, then she turned to a serious looking man in an impeccable suit.

"You must be the stern yet kind team leader Agent Hotchner."

"Yes, call me Hotch." He said and shook her hand. Next she looked at the attractive brunette.

"You must be the confidant and kind and won't-use-her-last-name-to-get-her-places Agent Emily Prentiss." Prentiss smiled impressed and the women shook hands. Then she turned her attention to the woman with short blonde hair.

"You must be the kind and warm liaison Agent Jennifer Jareau."

"Call me JJ." She said as they shook hands. Then she turned to the good looking African American man who had been enjoying her descriptions of everyone.

"You must be the suave, smooth, can charm the underwear off any woman Agent Derek Morgan. He's the one I'm supposed to stay away from?" she asked as she looked to her uncle while shaking hands with Morgan, Rossi nodded.

Finally she turned to the tall, slim younger guy with longish golden brown hair and introverted posture; it was the guy she had asked about where to find her uncle.

"I guess that leaves you to be the shy, socially awkward yet kind and extremely intelligent Dr Spencer Reid." He nodded and smiled shyly as they shook hands. She noticed everyone was staring at her.

"Uncle David has told me lots about you guys."

"All good things I hope." Said Prentiss

"Mostly…" she replied smiling cheekily.

"We're at a disadvantage, you know us but we didn't even know Rossi had a niece or a sibling for that matter." Said JJ

"Oh, Uncle David is my dad's big brother; my uncle's a pretty private person."

"Ok then, tell us about yourself." Said Morgan

"Ok, well, I'm 21; I have just recently completed a conjoint degree in English Literature and Journalism at the University of Virginia and I just started working at the Potomac News and my hobbies include reading, writing, listening to music, going to the movies and hanging with my friends."

"Ok, now we're all acquainted, don't we have a case?" Asked Rossi

"Well, there was a case I wanted to run by the team." Said JJ

"Ok, I will either see you at home tonight or I will call you if we have to go away for this case, ok?"

"Ok, oh and Uncle David?"

"Yes?"

"Can, I have 10 bucks for lunch?" she asked while smiling the sweetest smile she could.

"Here." He said handing her a $10 note.

"Thanks, love you," she kissed her uncle on the cheek "nice meeting you all, bye." She said and left the team to their work.

A few times a week Lizzie would come up to the offices of the BAU to see if her uncle was free for lunch or dinner depending on the case. She ended up staying with him for six weeks and due to her frequent trips to his office she had gotten to know the team quite well and had become friends with Garcia, so even after she had moved in to her new place she was still visiting the BAU offices 4 or 5 times a week to see her uncle and have lunch with Garcia which she did most days.

One day, about 2 months after she met the team, she was at her uncles office door, she knocked as always.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked

"For what?" he asked surprised

"I've haven't got a car at the moment remember, so you said if I can get dropped here we'd do dinner and I could get a lift home with you."

"I'm sorry Lizzie, I've got paperwork up to my ears, can we do dinner another night?"

"Sure, but how am I going to get home?"

"Right, come with me." And he led her out of his office and down to the bull pen where the team bar Hotch and Garcia were standing in the bullpen.

"Is anyone leaving now?" he asked and got nods from JJ and Reid

"Are either of you going near Robinson Road."

"Sorry that's the opposite way from me." Replied JJ

"It's not far from me." Replied Reid

"Could you please drop Lizzie home."

"Sure," he turned to Lizzie "just give me 5 minutes to get my things."

"Ok, thanks." She replied

10 minutes later she was sitting in Reid's car and pulling out of the car park; she turned to him.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" she asked him

"No, why?" he replied

"Well we both have to eat; do want to grab a bite together?"

"Uh, sure, did you have anywhere in mind?"

"Do you like burgers?"

The food was good and the conversation flowed, surprising them both. They ended up staying for a few hours just talking. Then Reid dropped her home and walked her to her door. She began to talk as she unlocked her door.

"Do you want to come in and see my new place?"

"Uh sure." He said. She let him in and closed the door behind them.

"I'll be back in a sec, make yourself comfortable." She said as she walked down the hall. When she came back into the room he noticed several things. She had put away her handbag, taken off her shoes and jacket revealing a low cut, tight fitting black singlet top. She had also taken the ponytail out of her hair and he couldn't help but notice how her long mousy brown hair perfectly framed her face and matched her eyes.

"So what do you think?" she asked him gesturing to the apartment

"It's beautiful." He said his stare indicating he was referring to her. She felt her cheeks flush and her stomach do a little flip.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Ok, we have water, orange juice, Coke or beer, what would you like?"

"Beer please." He replied while trying not stare at her butt as she leaned into the fridge. She opened two bottles and handed one to him and took a sip of her own.

The sat on the couch and talked for awhile about a topic they had touched on at the restaurant. When they had both finished their beers, Reid stood up.

"Well, it's getting late, I should probably get going." He said while grabbing his coat

"Yeah, true." She said internally disappointed. They walked to the door and she opened it.

"Wait a sec." she said and went to the counter that had the telephone on it she grabbed a paper and a pen and wrote something down then walked back over to him.

"If ever want to hang out or you want some company or you don't want to eat dinner alone, call me." She said and gave him the piece of paper.

"Ok."

"Thanks for the lift."

"You're welcome, good night."

"Good night."

It was less than three weeks before Rossi was asking for another rain check.

"I'm sorry Lizzie."

"It's ok Uncle David, I'll make other plans."

"I owe you one."

"Ok night." She said as she walked out of his office.

She walked down the stairs and over to Reid's desk, this did not go unnoticed by JJ and Emily who were talking by the coffee machine.

"Hey, you free for dinner?"

"Sure." Reid nodded standing and beginning to gather his things.

"You can choose the place this time." She said and he nodded, and then turned to her

"Do you like Italian?"

Just like the last time the conversation was continuous and both really enjoyed the evening. After dinner he dropped her home and walked her to her door. This time she didn't have an excuse to invite him in like last time but she thought she would see what happens.

"Want to come in?" she asked standing in the doorway

"Uh ok." He said and she stood aside to let him in.

Like last time they sat and talked more and just like last time after they had finished their beers he got up to leave, she knew if she wanted something to happen she'd have to make a move.

They were standing at her door, less than a foot between them, he was looking into eyes, her heart racing, she thought 'here goes'.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too." He replied. Deciding she didn't want to wait any longer she leaned in and kissed him. To her delight he kissed back, and then he stopped.

"Your uncle..." he began to protest

"Will never know." She finished hoping it would work. She began kissing him again and he kissed back then she slid her hands under his jacket and slipped it off him. She was glad to find he let her and even returned the gesture and gently took hers off.

She continued kissing him and began to lead him down hallway to her bedroom, both discarding items of clothing along the way.

The next morning Spencer Reid woke up in an unfamiliar bed something he hadn't experienced before but something he was sure was a typical Sunday morning for Morgan. He turned over to see Lizzie sleeping peacefully beside him. He stared a few minutes at her beautiful naked body covered only by sheet. He couldn't really believe he was lying here next to a beautiful woman who seemed to like him for him and had wanted to have sex with him. Recalling the sex he had had last night he was again thankful for his eidetic memory. When he sat up he was able to see over Lizzie to her clock it read 8.10.

"Oh no." he said accidentally waking Lizzie

"Morning." She said sleepily as he jumped out of bed

"What's wrong." She asked sitting up.

"It's 10 past 8 and supposed to be at work at 8.30, I'll never make it."

'I'll help you find your clothes." She said gathering the sheet around her and getting out of bed.

Spencer rushed around room putting each item as he found it then he went out into the hall to find the rest. By the time he got to the kitchen he was almost dressed, as he walked in Lizzie held out a mug to him.

"My roommate made coffee."

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed it and swallowed it down in one mouthful.

He was standing at the door just about to open it when she spoke

"Hey." He paused; she walked over, grabbed the lapels of his jacket causing the sheet to fall to the ground leaving her naked, she pressed herself to him and kissed him passionately.

"Call me." She said and he nodded in reply unable to speak with her standing there naked.

When Spencer got to work he was 10 minutes late but no mentioned that, being profilers the first thing everybody noticed was that he was wearing the same thing he had on yesterday and was looking a little dishevelled.

"What's up Reid?" asked Morgan

"Rough night?" added Rossi

"I fell asleep reading and slept through my alarm." He replied surprising himself by lying so easily. Before anyone could question him further Hotch spoke

"Ok, we have a case, we'll do the briefing on the plane, Reid how long do you need to get home, shower and change?"

"Um, an hour"

"Ok wheels up in 1 hour and a half."

It wasn't until Spencer got home 15 minutes later and put his hand in the left hand pocket of his jacket that he found it. Lizzie's black lace g string. He looked at it and replayed last night's events; he smiled to himself as he put her g string in a drawer. He looked over to his bedside table and saw the white piece of paper folded in half, he went over, unfolded it, took out his cell phone and began to enter her number.


End file.
